Taurus Bulba's Next target
by Babygirlspeaks
Summary: When Gosalyn and Webby team up will Bulba make them his next target or will Launchpad and Darkwing be able to stop him before they become his next victims?


TAURUS BULBA'S NEXT TARGETS

WHEN GOSALYN MALLARD TEAMS UP WITH WEBBIGAIL VANDERQUACK THE TWO FORM A SUPERHERO TEAM BUT WHEN THEY TRY AND STOP TAURUS BULBA HE MAKES THEM BOTH HIS NUMBER ONE TARGET?DARKWING AND LAUNCHPAD TRY AND SAVE THEM BEFORE THEY BECOME HIS NEXT VICTIMS BUT CAN THEY SAVE THEM IN TIME ?

I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY DISNEY CHARACTERS.

Gosalyn Mallard waved her hand to the crowd. Thank You Thank You, she smiled was dressed as the Quiverwing Quack. She pulled both hands together and held them in the air then made a muscle showing them off.

Darkwing Duck stood near by and muttered under breath, o boy Gosalyn has worse of ego then I do, He said talking to Launchpad.

I donno Dw ,She seems more like you then above you, Launchpad said .

Very funny LP,Darkwing shook his head.

I thank the citizens of Duckburg for having me here today to open this new Bank I will be at the table to sign autographs come one come all , she cut the ribbon and bowed as everyone clapped.

Scrooge McDuck,the boys,webby,and Miss Beakley, stood together watching near by .

Scrooge shook his head, A little girl for Super Hero Bust me BagPipes you wonder who the Lass parents are letting a young lassie take such risk. He shook his head.

O come on Uncle Scrooge she is great Super Hero probably one of the best just look at the crowd of people she brought in beside I could be Super Hero to but someone stopped me. She eyes her uncle

Aye Webby she does bring in the crowd and profit but you know its to dangerous for wee defenseless lass like you to be doing such dangerous work I had no choice to stop ya ,he looks her in the eye before she gets any ideas.

I am not defenseless, Webby crossed her arms

Scrooge pats the top of her bow. You will always be defenseless to me lassie.

Webby smiled a little but still kept her arms crossed.

Webby is just wee little little little thing aren't you? Huey said laughing.

Stop calling me that ,Webby stomped her foot.

That enough Huey, Miss Beakley eyed him.

Louie put his arm on her head. Just the right size, he said laughing.

She just a cootie isn't she? , Dewey pinched her cheeks.

Leave me alone grrrrrrrr, Webby stomped around to the side of the building.

Boys that enough you heard Miss Beakley now stop picking on her, Scrooge scolded them.

They said said together, sorry ,they laughed together

Webby walked around the corner walking straight into Quiverwing she looked up O sorry, she began, Hey your Quverwing, she smiled big. Will you sign my autograph book? Webby holds it up to her.

Sure kid, she reaches down picking it up and signs the Quiverwing Quack and hands it back to Webby.

Webby jumped in circles. Thank you o thank you.

No Problem kid, Quiverwing smiles at her. .

The two hear a noise coming from inside the Bank. They look at each Quiverwing raised her cape and smiles

I have to go duty calls, Quiverwing runs off inside the bank

Webby runs after her, I am not gonna miss this.

A man that looked like a robot stood in front of one of the bank tellers .He spoke, excuse me but I will need the deposit of the all contents of the cash in your valet please and please put them into this sack, he spoke politely.

A puff of purple smoke and a man in mask and cape appeared I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the flood at the end of the rain I am Darkwing Duck, he held a gas gun in his hand pointing it right at Taurus Bulba give up now or I will forced to gas you.

Taurus Bulba laughed, O look it Darkwing Dork and his little gas gun, he says as Darkwing Shoots him causing a smoke storm Bulba spins in circles causing the gas to shoot back at Darkwing he laughs as Darkwing begins coughing.

Launchpad McQuack steps behind Darkwing. Gee DW that wasn't suppose to happen was it?He said shaking off the smoke.

Another finger appeared a smaller one also dressed in mask and cape. She spoke all right Bulba your going down like a tone of bricks. She threw a can at Bulba hitting him in the head.

Well if isn't Quiverwing, He said rubbing his head you will pay for that you little brat. He shoots at Quiverwing she jumps and he missed her he shoot at her a few times each time she jumped each time missing her.

Quiverwing laughed, ha ha, She held up a arrow and aimed it him causing a rope to rap around him.

He quickly pulled off the rope .You little brat he aimed a pistol at Gosalyn and aimed it right at her head. Gosalyn lowered her head it missing her. He fired again. A tennis racket came in front of Gosalyn and swag at the bullet sending it back at him .Gosalyn looked around.

Hey who did that, she asked seeing Webby

I fingered it couldn't hurt; Webby popped up from behind a box.

Hey great idea, Gosalyn smiled taking the racket and begin sending the bullets back toward Bulba. One hit him in the arm he screamed and another hit him in the side. He ran toward the exit. He looked up at Gosalyn and Webby

Those little brats have messed up my plans I will make it my personal business to make sure Gosalyn and her little friend have ancient just like her grandfather. Right now I need to disappear I can't spend around night in jail its bad for my back. he laughed running out the door.

I did it,Quiverwing smiled as cameras ran over snapping pictures and news cameras were on her and Webby. yep yep yep piece of cake fear not Duckburg the Quiverwing quack has saved the day once again.

Darkwing and Scrooge came running over at the same time. Darkwing grabbed Gosalyn into his arms as Scrooge grabbed Webby into his arms.

Webbigail,what on earth were you thinking you could have been killed, he hugged her tight. Scrooge eyes Darkwing, Is that your child?

Well kind of well yeah, Drake spit out, but Quiverwing well she is trained for this kind of work but isn't suppose to be doing it without me helping her. He eyes Gosalyn in his arms.

Well you were here, Quiverwing eyes him back.

Yeah well you know the rules,Darkwing shook his head at her.

Webbigail is to little to be doing super hero work I want you to keep his monster away from her do you understand me? Scrooge eyes Darkwing.

But Uncle scrooge,Webby begins

No buts Webbigail I mean it you stay away from her that's my final word, He scolds her turning around bumping into Lanchpad.

Hey Mr Mcdee,Launchpad says with a smile

Launchpad my boy how are you? Scrooge shakes his hand

Not bad I am helping Darkwing here raise his daughter, he said smiling

Mr. Duck shakes his head, Aye and your both doing a great job. You should teach her to not be doing things that are so dangerous. These two could have been killed.

Hey, Hey now a wait minute Quiverwing won't have let anything happened to the little girl beside you can't be to over protective, Darkwing adds winking at Launchpad.

Don't tell me how to raise my kids at least mine won't end buried in casket before they are 20 . Come on lets get out of here Miss Beakley fainted when she saw what happened and the boys her trying to wake her. Scrooge walks away carrying Webby .

Darkwing eyes Goslayn,Don't worry about it Gos lets go. Launchpad,Darkwing ,and Gosalyn walked out together.

Gee webby what you thinking jumping in front of bullet like that ,Dewey scolded her.

Yeah,that was pretty stupid, Huey added in

I wasn't jumping in front it I was redirecting it, Webby cut in.

Either way it was pretty stupid, Louie added.

Webby signed and crossed her arms.

Boys lets not talk about it anymore, Scrooge eyed them trying to change the subject. I have heard enough about it. I have to get these contracts done .Now let me see where was I, He looked at his paper.

The boys began running around playing pretending to be policemen and arresting each other. Webby signed and watched them sitting in the chair.

I got you robber I know you stole the cash now you are under arrest. Louie pins back Dewey hands and walks him to the police car.

Dewey breaks free and begins running around. I am free now you will never caught me again, he runs around up the stairs.

Louie and Huey run after him. They chase Dewey up the stairs then back down again. They caught him at the bottom of the stairs and held him by both arms.

I told you you can't escape your mine now. Louie and Huey said as they walked to the police car. They put him in the toy car.

Webby signed watching them and got up and walked to her room she sat in the window seat and crossed her arms. She was really mad at Uncle scrooge and felt he wasn't being fair she didn't even know if she wanted to talk to him right now. She wondered if she was a boy if Uncle Scrooge would let her be a super hero or not. She shook the thought out of her head and just stared out the window.

Back in St. Carard Gosalyn ran behind her dad and smacked him with a pillow. Hooker stood next to her. Drake turned his head looking at her.

Gosalyn do we have to attack daddy right now he has had a hard day, Drake scolds her.

O come on dad you should have a little fun, Gosalyn laughs at him.

Not now Gos why don't you go play with Hooker outside I need some peace and quiet, Drake suggested .

O alright come on Hooker lets go soak Tank with a water balloon, Gosalyn ran off grabbing Hookers hand running out the door.

I don't think, Hooker said as he was graded by Gosalyn forcing him to come along.

You should have seen that little girl with tennis racket today Honk she was pretty right on the money with knowing what I needed, Gosalyn smiled, not like you who I always to tell what to do.

I told you I didn't want to be super hero Gos but you well made me do it, Hooker added looking up at her.

That's right Honk I did but maybe if me and that girl got together she had some guts,Gosalyn shook her head.

But you said her uncle said,Hooker cut in.

So my dad says the same thing doesn't mean I don't do it anyway beside I love to break rules. Gosalyn gets a winked smile on her face.

Gos,I think I need to go home your getting an idea and I don't think I wanna be part of, Hooker ran home as Gosalyn signed.

Now let me think that was guy was Scrooge McDuck he has big house in Duckburg,she smiled good thing dad always sleeps with his wallet on his desk I will need a taxi,Gosalyn said running inside seeing her dad asleep on the couch. She smiled picking out money from his wallet. She turned to see Launchpad.

Gos, what are you doing,? He curiously eats a sandwich.

Hey wait launchpad you know that McDuck guy can you take me to his house,Gosalyn said with a smile.

I donno Gos he doesn't really like you ,Launchpad said shaking his head.

But he is friends with you and if we just go for a quick visit, Beside he doesn't know me and Quiverwing are the same person he told Quiverwing to stay away not Gosalyn Mallard, thinks having secret identity is about to come in hand. Please I just to talk to Webby for minute I think maybe we could become good friends,Gosalyn began giving Launchpad the puppy dog face.

Launchpad gave in and the two drove off in the station wagon.

Webby sat in her room she turned her head as Uncle Scrooge knocked on the door.

Time for dinner lassie, He said looking in peek.

She turned her head to the window with her arms crossed not saying anything.

Are you mad at your old Uncle scrooge for what happened to today? Well I did that cause I know what's best for ya. He came over and gave her hug.

She just kept staring out the window and said nothing.

Well you be mad as long you want lass but I hope you forgive me soon cause I love ya and only want to make sure your well taken care of, He walks out of the room as he talks closing the door behind him.

Webby blinked she knew uncle meant well she just couldn't help but be really mad at him right now. She hears a piss at her window and turns her head to look. And sees a young girl with red hair and baseball tee-shirt with the number 1 on it peeking her head through the window. She almost jumped.

Who Who are you?She looking at her helping her in the window.

I am Gosalyn Mallard I have to tell you something but first I need to swear not to tell anyone else ok? She looks in Webby's eyes.

How did you know which window was mine? Webby spit out

Easy it's the only one with pink curtains, Gosalyn said laughing, now you promise on your life and to repeat what I am going to tell you?

I swear, Webby promised

Ok I am the Quiverwing Quack and I need a side kick I mean had one but he just wasn't working out and I want to ask you to help, Gosalyn smiled at her.

Webby face light up, are you kidding me it would be a dream come true a sidekick o my goodness.

Come on then we have stop Bulba I heard on the radio he is attacking St Cancard and we have to stop him before he gets to Darkwing ,she said grabbing her hand pulling her toward the window and they both clime down the tree to the ground and run to the car which parked down the street. Webby smiled.

Hey Launchpad, Webby said as she shut the door.

Launchpad we have to get back to St Cancard Bulba is attacking it ,I just heard on my head set ,Gosalyn spit .

Launchpad floored the car,righto Gos we are on our way.

As they came near the towers they saw gun firer shooting in all directions.

Launchpad drove fast and drove up into the tower, They all got out of the car and slowly backed near the bedroom.

What's going on , Webby whispered

Gosalyn put her hand over her mouth, shhhh lets listen.

They walked slowly seeing Bulba flying in the air above Darkwing he held a gun and shoots at him as he jumps out of the way.

Where are they Darwking? I want to know where you hide those girls? He shoot down at Darkwing just missing him as Darkwing jumped backward.

Does he mean us? Webby whisper again.

I think so ,Goslyn whispered back to her.

Gosalyn slipped into her Quiverwing Quack outfit and Webby in the arrow kid outfit Gosalyn gave her to wear. They walked together slowly as Launchpad followed behind them. Webby held the bag with arrows.

Where are they? Bulba shoot again completely missing this time. O for the love of, Bulba mutters as he ran out bullets in his gun.

Now Webby , Gosalyn whispers to her. Webby shoot an arrow at Bulba that hit in the butt and caused him to fall down.

Good shoot, Gosalyn yelled out to her.

Bulba stood up ,well well their you are you know it is naughty to play hide and seek from me girls.

Both Webby and Gosalyn stared at him only to have Darkwing and launchpad jump in front of them.

Leave them alone Bulba do what ever you want to us just leave the girls alone, Darkwing spoke looking up at him.

Really Darkwing I am not after you I am after the ones who stopped me from my master plan. The young ladies know I mean don't you girls. He laughs and pulls some bullets from his pocket and begins loading his gun. Darkwing pulls out his gas gun and fires at Bulba knocking him off his feet with icy blast but as he is falling he firers his gun hitting Quiverwing right in chest she falls to the ground crying in pain

Quiverwing, Webby jumps down holding her .

Drake and Launchpad run over. They push Webby beside them as Bulba was knocked out for a second after hitting his head from the fall.

Launchpad call 911 quick , Drake spit out,Gosalyn my baby,He tried to hold the blood with his hands getting covered in blood.

Webby looked up seeing Bulba getting up she picked up the bow and arrow and point it at him she fired a bow trying to knock the gun out of his hand. Launchpad came in holding the cell phone as Webby fired again hitting his hand making him drop the gun .She ran over trying to get a hold of it.

Launchpad ran over to her he screamed to Webby trying to reach her in time,Webby come back over here.

Webby couldn't get to the gun in time and Bulba stood up and pointed it at her. She put her arms in the air.

I told you girls to play nice now I really have to get mad. He shoot the gun at Webby tried to get away but the bullet hit her in the stomach she fell to the ground letting out a scream of pain. Launchpad ran to her still on the phone with 911 .She began getting back up holding her stomach trying to pick the bow and arrow so she could shoot at him again only to have launchpad pull her back down.

No stay down, He scolded her.

Bulba shoot the gun in the air laughing. He aimed the gun at Launchpad only to find it was jammed, for the love of I have already caused harm if the girls die and you live you will be the ones suffering. He laughed and flew away.

O my baby, Drake cried cuddling her in his lap he was crying holding Gosalyn close to his side.

Launchpad rocked Webby keeping her awake, Webby keep awake. ok don't go to sleep on us ,he shook her.

The paramedics rushed in grabbing the girls and putting on stretchers. The little girl with the red hair she is really bad the other one isn't as bad come on lets move them they rushed them into the ambulance. Drake went with Gosalyna and Launchpad went with Webby.

As they were wheeled in the Hospital Webby was awake with a mask over her mouth she grabbed Gosalyn's hand as they went bye each other and were taken to into different rooms. Drake and Launchpad run behind them covered in blood.

Guys why don't you wait out here the girls will be fine just let us take care of this ok, a nurse trys to clam them down. Is there anyone you need to call anything like that? She asks

Webby her family they need to know what happened, Launchpad spit out, I need to call McDee.

Just clam down give us the number we will give them a call, the nurse said trying to clam them down.

Launchpad gave them the number and sat with his head in his hands. Drake paced back and worth. He had tears in eyes.

My baby my baby, he cried

A policemen came into the room he held a note pad. He walked over to Drake and Launchpad.

Now gentlemen can you tell me what happened? We already know Taurus Bulba shot the girls we have half of what happened on the 911 tapes.

He shoot them he thought they were going to get in the way of his plans, Drake says crying, my baby you have save my baby.

Just clam down this the best hospital in the city they going to do everything they can and we going to everything we can to caught this guy. The policemen shut his book and walked away. As he did Drake kept pacing back and forth while Launchpad cried his head in his hands. He looked up seeing Miss Beakley and McDee walk in he got up walking over to them.

How is she doing? McDee broke out,Launchpad ,How could you let this happen? You knew I told her no why would let her do this? He looks at Launchpad clothes. Was it that bad? Bust Me Bagpipes if she dies I will blame you for this.

We don't know anything yet. Taurus Bulba he shot them. The girls they were just standing there they shot the arrows at him it just happened so fast. I tried to stop but it happened to fast. Launchpad spit out crying

O Dear, Miss Beakley cut in, I should go back and be with her she can't die she just can't.

You can't they won't let us go back all we can do is sit and wait, Darkwing said still pacing around.

She is not going to die Miss Beakley We won't let her, Mr Duck hugs her. He yells out to everyone, she is not she isn't, he said angrily.

The group stayed together getting each other coffee and food when needed when the doctor came in they were lying cuddled up in the chairs in the waiting room. Miss Beakley had called to check on the boys who were with the baby sitter and they were upset and worried about webby.

He spoke Webbigail Vanderquack's family he called out. The doctor held a chart in his hand.

Scrooge and Miss Beakley ran over.

Is she ok?Miss Beakley asked

Webby is stabilized she is little weak and she has lost of blood the bullet did damage to her organs .She going to need a transplant . We had a girl who just died who's parents donated her organs and is she is a match but we have to move quickly.

Can we see her? Scrooge asked

Yes but only for a few minutes I need to move her fast,the doctor said nodding at them.

Miss Beakley and Scrooge rushed back to her.

Mr Mallard he calls as they rush off,Drake gets up with Launchpad running over .Dawking had changed back into Drake.

My baby how is she? Drake he begged to know.

Gosalyn is critical condition Mr Mallard we are doing everything we can. He said looking at his chart.

Can I see her? Drake begged

Yes but she may not know your there, He said shaking his head

That's ok, Drake runs off Launchpad following. He walked into the room slowly and sat next to Gosalyn. she all hooked with monitors. She looked pail and had mask over mouth breathing in oxygen.

Gosalyn baby, you have to pull through for daddy I can't live without you. Come on baby pull through for daddy. Please baby. He felt something squeeze his hand. He looked up

Gosalyn O my baby, he kisses her forehead my baby.

Launchpad wondered down the hall to check on Webby. He peeked his head in the room She laid on the bed bed her eyes were closed and she breathing through a mask like Gosalyn and Miss Beakley were sitting next to her and looked up as Launchpad walked in.

How is she doing? Launchpad asked looking at McDee and Miss Beakley

We think she is going to be ok, Mcdee answered His voice was softer then before.

Thank you for saving her, Miss Beakley spoke looking up at him.

Launchpad just nodded his head. I wish I could have stopped it from happening .He said looking down and walked back out of the room.

Both girls recovered and were doing much better and Darkwing had left Gosalyn with Launchpad and went out looking for Bulba he has to pay for what he did and I will make sure he does. He couldn't think of anything else expect making Bulba pay. He tapped the pistol in his pocket. He wondered the streets looking for Bulba and tracked him down to old abandoned building. He was talking to himself. Darkwing climbed in the window and sneaked up behind Bulba and grabbed his neck holding the gun to his head . He had pretty good strength as he was mostly holding him with anger.

Now will you die you die for hurting my baby, he pulled pulling Bulba with him.I want you to suffer like my little girl.

Bulba wiggled trying to get away. Really Darkwing do you really think your ego will look so good with murder on your record. he laughed. And your little girl will love visiting you in jail nice environment to take a child isn't it.

Drakwing thought for a moment. He dragged Bulba outside still holding the gun to his head. He clicked the gun and put his finger on the trigger his eyes looking with anger he blinked them.

Now Darkwing I really soft you don't want to hurt me really do you,Bulba said,your little girl will need you to recover what will she do without you.

Darkwing shook his head, your right, he still holds him walking pulling him holding him as he pushed Bulba into the police station. He pushed him down on the ground and put the gun in his pocket. Cops rushed over.

Here is your guy charge him with two accounts of attempted murder. He stands with his foot on Bulba's back. Your lucky my little girl needs me or you already be a dead duck.

He walks out the police station as the police asset Bulba he yelled this isn't over Darkwing this isn't over I am coming back for you and the girls.


End file.
